Gakuen Alice Chapter 149
Title- Protect Date- July 20th, 2011 Volume 26 Previous Chapter → Chapter 148 and Volume 25 Next Chapter → Chapter 150 Synopsis The chapter leaves off from Chapter 148 with Tono and Tsubasa offering help to Natsume and Ruka. Natsume and Ruka are told that they are being reckless brats by doing things on their own and relying on the "file". All the while Tono and Tsubasa have confident faces because they have come up with more rational decisions on what to do about Z and the ESP. Elsewhere, Narumi contiunes his mission on spying on Reo. This is where it is revealed how Z plans on killing the ESP. Reo explains that they are going to trick the students of Gakuen Alice into attacking the ESP in retaliation for supposedly trying to improve his image with the mind controling sounds that have been going around the school. In the midst of this confusion Z will then assassinate the ESP and his followers. All in order to retrieve control of the academy to Z's Boss and improve his condition caused by the ESP. After explaining Reo goes into a fit of laughter, which he urges his men to laugh with him. He is eager to go to his concert, that he plans to end with the ESP's death. Tono, Tsubasa, Natsume, and Ruka overhear Reo's plan through Hotaru's mushroom transmitters and express that Reo is stupid for having his plan exposed so easily. Tsubasa and Tono both explain to Natsume and Ruka that the best choice for them is to confront the ESP and Z, and whatever conflict occurs might end with them destroying the ESP. But they say that the academy would be peaceful for good if the ESP were to be gone forever. They lecture Natsume, who is determined to risk his life to save Mikan from the ESP. They tell them that he must not be reckless and lose his chances of seeing Mikan so much. Just then, Koko comes in and reads Natsume's mind, saying out loud that he had proposed to Mikan, which infuriates Natsume. At the hospital, all the Dangerous Ability students are visiting Nobara and wonder why she has not improved. They know that Mikan has the Stealing Alice and wish for her to help Nobara, but are dismayed that she can't due to the ESP. Persona comes and watches Nobara. Yoichi sees Nobara's spirit touching Persona's hand and has a sad expression on her face, like she wants to comfort him (only Yoichi can see her). Natsume hits Koko for revealing his encounter with Mikan to Ruka, Tsubasa, and Tono, and tortures Tsubasa with his Alice when he says Natsume moved fast by proposing to Mikan. Then, Tono rats out that Tsubasa confessed to Misaki Harada and she returned his feelings. Tono seemed pretty mad about it, saying the way Tsubasa acted cool in front of Misaki was disgusting,and kicks him along with Koko. Tsubasa and Tono again tell Natsume that he must be careful of the upcoming confrontation and learn to accept other people's help, since he has fought alone most of the time. Ruka asks about Mikan's reply to his proposal. Natsume says they switched Alice stones and Ruka congratulates him. Koko says loudly that Mikan and Natsume also kissed a lot and Natsume burns him with his Alice, chasing him away. Ruka, upset that Natsume hid this information from him, hits Natsume in a friendly manner and asks him to never hide anything from him again. The four boys then leave and prepare themselves for tomorrow, when they confront the ESP and Z during Reo's concert. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes *(Tono to Natsume): "Don't do anything. Stuff that will make you unable to go quickly where you are needed. of Mikan. For the sake of not pushing the responsibility off to others in the future." *(Koko reading Natsume's mind): "And I myself, love my fiancee so much that I can't bear to leave her crying alone." He He I read his mind! *(Tsubasa to Misaki): "Misaki... If I come back, and the academy is back to its peaceful state... are you willing to be my girlfriend?" *(Misaki to Tsubasa):'' "I thought that I... have already been your girlfriend for a long time..."'' Category:Chapter